tendresse
by titepimprenelle
Summary: vous aimez les slash et les histoire avec séverus et harry ( remarques: c une traduction de fiction allemande;) )
1. ch1

TITRE ORIGINAL: Zärtlichkeit  
  
AUTEUR: Cara  
  
TITRE FRANCAIS: Tendresse  
  
TRADUCTRICE: ccilia johnson  
  
RAITING: R  
  
SLASH: Rogue/Harry  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Le dernier conbat contre Voldemord avait été ivré avec comme conséquence d'effroyable pertes. Malgrès tout, le bien avait remporté en fin de compte la victoire. Finalement, le calme était revenu et la paix régnait depuis que l'enchanteur n'était plus. Le monde des sorciers revivait.  
  
Cependant Harry Potter ne réalisait pas cela. Il restait prisonnier dans sa peine, incapable de se séparer du passé. Au côté de sesamis, il avait combattu, pleuré et souffert. Seulement tout était fini! Ils étaient finallement libres!   
  
Et ce malgrès le fait qu'il ne le remarquait pas, et il ne remarquait pas non plus que le professeur Rogue le dévisageait depuis bientôt 2 ans avec inquiétude. Les ennemis avaient était vaincu finallement lors du combat et au fil du temps d'autres étaient devenu des amis. Et Rogue était emplis d'amours envers lui, il était autant que les autres différents.  
  
Mais il ne le remarquait pas.  
  
Rogue voulait offrir une lueur d'espoir à Harry, une autre vision pleine de bonheur. Aucune ne se référaient à son proche passé, aucun chagrins pire que le decés. Harry était épuisé. Pas coporellement, mais émotionnellement. Séverus avait regardé les quelque moments silencieux. Maintenant on distinguait un homme en lui, un homme heureux, du mons, c'était ce qu'il le montrait. Harry passait de long moment seul...  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Inflexible, Séverus tirait Harry dans une pièce silencieuse. Celle où cela se produisit, où il l'étala sur la table en bois. Ses jambes balançait contre la table, déconcerté il se blessa les coudes et cligna des yeux devant le visage hésitant de Rogue.  
  
Il ne le craignait pas. Dans la bataille il lui avait confié sa vie et ils ne lui était jamais rien arrivé. Ils étaient amis. Peut-être même plus...  
  
Pourtant, il ne comprennait pas ce qui se passait. Qu'avait son professeur?  
  
"Chut, je n'ai pas peur."  
  
Affectueusement il le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit allongé. Potter était trop faible pour se défendre. Mais cela lui était égal et il lui faisait confiance.  
  
Un léger rire échappa du visage du plus ancien lorsque le jeun homme obéit. Séverus n'avait pas à propos de lui de blessure ou de craintes. Il voulait seulement offrir son amitié et du plaisir.  
  
Il passa légèrement ses doigts habiles sur la chemise bleue jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon. Nerveusement, il ouvrit la fermeture de son pantalon et passa sa main lentement sur la partie délicatement clair de sa chair.  
  
Harry était vraiment devenu un beau jeune homme 


	2. ch2

TENDRESSES CH2  
  
Harry était devenu un beau jeune homme. Rogue n'avait pas manquer de le remarquer. Et il les libéra tout les deux pour toutes les douleurs passées.  
  
Il entendit un bruit de surprise lorsque le bout de ses doigts carressèrent la peau sensible de son sexe. Malgré tout séverus se retenait.  
  
Il lui lança un regarde persistant, que Harry regarda avec des yeux vacillants. Ses mains s'agrippèrent rapidement au bout de la table. Ce fut un regard échangé, des yeux noirs aux yeux verts et des yeux verts aux yeux noirs. Ensuite Harry s'allongea, capitula en soupirant en tombant en arrière., les yeux fermé.  
  
Aussi Rogue baissa son regard, son grand souffle au dessus de la peau. Donc, pendant que Harry se soumettait, avec une main écrasée sur le bois, il passa l'autre main toujours et encore tendrement sur le jeune organe éfemminé. Il se durcit sous la châleur des longs doigt et Séverus ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps.  
  
Sa langue glissa hors de sa bouche pour toucher le bout.  
  
Un gémissement et un torsionnement le récompensa et lui en demandèrent plus encore.Ses lèvres se refermèrent autour du membre .Un pure bonheur traversa toute les parties de son corps. Même l'inflexible Séverus en tremblait.  
  
Il voulait cela, il voulait cela pour Harry. Il voulait lui manifestait combien il tenait pour lui.  
  
Cette fois, cette première fois devait être seulement pour Harry.  
  
Sensuelle, sa langue joua, avec les dent sur la peau rose. Doucement mais toujours assez rapidement, sa bouche remuait au dessus du désir de Harry.  
  
Sa main soutenait un très vieux rythme.  
  
( réflexion personnelle de l'auteur que je ne fais que traduire: "oh mon dieu c'est bon!!!!!!!" )  
  
Le goût lui prenait vâchement et un bas halètement prit le jeune homme.  
  
Sa tête tomba en arrière, la sueur tombait goutte à goutte sur les joues rouge, il était tout comme Séverus l'avait rêvé. Sa propre tête battait hardement et sa main toucha la robe, trouva sous l'étoffe, la dureté de son érection.  
  
Pendant qu'il gâtait le désir de Harry avec sa bouche, il entretenait lui même son plaisir, il éleva encore la sensation.  
  
Chaque son, chaque mouvement convulsif récompensait ses efforts et le rendait plus "affamé". Tout en conduisant, il traina sa langue et glissa sa main libre sur son membre.  
  
La pièce était remplie de soupirs et de halètements. Il savait, cela ne devait plus durer très longtemps, bientôt le point culminant fut atteint.  
  
Harry jetait sa tête d'un côté puis de l'autre en gémissant. Tout comme Séverus qui ne pouvait pas se dominer. Une mèche de cheveu trainait sur son visage.  
  
Tous les deux s'était oubliés, Rogue intensifia son rythme et prit Harry encore. Comme celui-ci poussait des cris et dans sa bouche entrouverte, atteint tout comme Séverus le sommet (et "pompa le jus dans sa main"- Je n'ai pas tt compris dsl)  
  
Cela dura un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent redevenus calme et qu'ils puisse tout nettoyer. Tendrement, il redressèrent respectivement leurs habits de leurs partenaire. Harry avait fermé les yeux et semblait près à dormir.  
  
Séverus prépara une potion chaude et lui offrit pour qu'il puisse bien dormir. Ils l'avait finalement fait et c'était merveilleux. Aussi, quand ce qu'il avait secrètement espèrer se fut réaliser, ce fut un soulagement pour Harry.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Quand Harry vint dans le hall, Rogue discuta avec lui d'un nouveau plan de travail pour une autre survie. Du coin de l' oeil il remarqua la gentillesse , comme il regardait autour de lui avec un petit sourire.  
  
Harry riait? 


	3. ch3 et fin

Beaucoup se retenaient à l'intérieur et jetaient un regard étonnée sur le héro. Tantôt glacé, tantôt heureux, on ne l'avait pas beaucoup remarqué ses deux dernières années. Il se sentait enfin vivant.  
  
Et il tenait cela grâce à Séverus et puis ils cessèrent leur conversation. Ses yeux lui suffisaient.  
  
"C'était merveilleux"  
  
Séverus lui sourit quand il entendit ces mots.  
  
"Oui"  
  
Sa voix était basse  
  
"Je te remercis.  
  
-Ce n'est rien  
  
-De la tendresse...  
  
-Sais tu seulement ce qu'est l'amour?"  
  
Ils rirent ensemble dans la pièce et cela résonna fort. Malgrès tout Séverus vit Harry lui faire cet aveu.  
  
"Je sais que je t'aime!  
  
-Donc c'est bien."  
  
Ensuite Harry se colla contre Séverus et il échangèrent un long baiser.  
  
fin 


End file.
